choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Brooke Williams
Brooke, one of the main characters in the #LoveHacks series, is a personal trainer and the Main Character's roommate. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 2. Appearance Brooke has blue eyes, long, wavy blonde hair and fair skin. She wears a sheet purple top. Personality Brooke is a cheerful and bubbly person who loves hugging other people. She was described as "upbeat and fun, but she can also kick your butt" by a Choices writer. She is very friendly and gets along with everyone. Brooke cares very much about each of her friends, being concerned about Your Character's accidental revelation to Ben about the dating list, Mark's patterns, Sereena's lack of a job, and Horatio's identity crisis. The night before her wedding, she lovingly handcrafted boutonnieres and corsages for them, and tearfully forgave them after a heartfelt apology. Sereena describes her as "the one good person in their group." Background Three years before the start of the plot, Brooke was a barista at a coffee shop named Starbeans. According to a protester named Sereena, it was driving small businesses into bankruptcy. Brooke wholeheartedly wanted to learn more about the protest, but Sereena labeled her as part of the problem and roused the attention of the manager. Following the latter's outburst and eventual expulsion from the establishment, Brooke had resigned her job, convinced by Sereena's speech, and was invited to crash at her apartment as thanks. Later, Brooke and Sereena went to The Double Tap. While her roommate looked for a space, Brooke sat at the bar, and was offered a Tequila Sunrise—coincidentally her favorite drink—by Cole, which she accepted. Cole, caught in her "Sphere of Prettiness" offered his card where he would gladly give her his services "day and night". Brooke, oblivious to the man's flirting and the effect she had on him, happily asked if he could help her move in to her new apartment, much to his shock. She then discovered her friend arguing with that of Cole, Mark Collins, over a booth. Horatio, the attending bartender, resolved the issue with s drinking game that would not only cement the bond among the five, but also evolve into the game now known to them as Red Herring. Chapters #LoveHacks Book 1 * Chapter 2: Telltale Signs Your BFF Is Into You * Chapter 3: 3 SF Spots to Visit Before You Die * Chapter 4: You've Been Breaking Up Your Friends All Wrong * Chapter 5: Do's and Don'ts of Double Dating * Chapter 6: 6 Things Only Country Fans Will Understand * Chapter 7: What The Media Hasn't Told You About Finding A Job * Chapter 8: She Dates A Bad Boy. You Won't Believe What Happens Next! * Chapter 9: 9 Things Only Attractive People Get Away With * Chapter 10: We Need To Talk About Rich Guys! * Chapter 11: 11 Times Geeks Gave Us Life! * Chapter 12: We Dated Three Guys At One So You Don't Have To! * Chapter 13: 13 Dating Fails You Have To See To Believe * Chapter 14: Don't Plot Sabotage Without Reading This First * Chapter 15: Why Sports Dated Have Us Hooked * Chapter 16: 16 Secrets For The Perfect Breakup * Chapter 17: 17 Things Never To Do At A Work Party * Chapter 18: The Ending Will Blow Your Mind! Book 2 *Chapter 1: What Happens Next Will Shock You *Chapter 2: The Hot New Company Everyone Is Talking About *Chapter 3: These Cosplays Are Better Than The Real Thing *Chapter 4: 4 Things Cowboys And Bartenders Have In Common *Chapter 5: 5 Party Hacks All Millennials Should Know! *Chapter 6: The 6 Best Spots For A Guy's Night Out! *Chapter 7: 7 Things That Happened (And Stayed) In Vegas *Chapter 8: 8 More Things That Happened In Vegas *Chapter 9: Forget Everything You Know About Weddings *Chapter 11: 11 Signs You Grew Up With An Older Sibling (Determinant) *Chapter 12: 12 Things You Wish You Could Forget About Last Night *Chapter 13: 13 Times Burning Sands Was Lit *Chapter 14: The 14 Job Offers Millennials Get *Chapter 15: 15 Tips For When Family And Work Collide *Chapter 16: 16 Things Teens Don't Want You To Know *Chapter 17: So Your Roomie's Moving Out... Now What? *Chapter 18: This Series Finale Will Have You Shook Relationships Main Character When Brooke first meets Main Character, she immediately hugs her. Brooke convinces Main Character to become roommates with her and Sereena. Sereena Brooke and Sereena are roommates. Despite their differences, they get along well. Although Sereena can be quite feisty with her, Brooke thinks this is adorable. She encourages Sereena to try new things, like social media and a job offer at her gym, and is there to comfort her whenever her roommate feels sad. In spite of their bond, Sereena doesn't spoil Brooke, like giving in to her demands because of her attractiveness, making her the only one to bypass her Sphere. Mark Mark and Brooke are close friends. Brooke wanted Mark to rid himself of his toxic girlfriend Amy, partly because he cares for his well-being and because she and the rest of his friends detest her. In return, Mark also values Brooke's well-being, looking for dirt on her then-fiance Keo because he believes he might be dangerous. He gets her and Keo first-class plane tickets (courtesy of Kablammo, a company courting him for rights to Dopey Cat) to Las Vegas for her wedding. Horatio Horatio and Brooke are close friends. Like Mark, Horatio also looks out for Brooke as he reluctantly decided to investigate Keo's eccentric activities due to concern for her safety. Cole Cole and Brooke are close friends. It is mentioned that the first time they met, Cole thought of Brooke as a pretty girl, buying her a Tequila Sunrise and volunteering his "services" for her anytime. Cole also made Brooke image-search an obscene slang term with a pastry dish name at one time. Like Mark and Horatio, Cole also thought Keo was a dangerous career criminal and tried in their method to dissuade her from marrying him, but only because of his concern for her. Keo Patara Keo is Brooke's husband. They met when there was a fire at The Double Tap caused by one of Sereena's flammable drinks in Book 2, Chapter 1. She is very attracted to him and has defended him against her friends' misgivings. Keo also loves her back, becoming infuriated when Horatio hinted him of someone being dishonest with her, flying into a rage that intimidated even Horatio. He went all-out in preparing for their wedding, looking for an Elvis impersonator as well as digging in the middle of the night in the desert for a rare cactus flower for her bouquet. The couple eventually got married in Las Vegas in Book 2, Chapter 9. Gallery Other looks Brooke 2.png|ClickIt anniversary party Brooke Wedding.png|Wedding dress Miscellaneous LoveHacks, Book 1.jpg|Brooke on the cover of Book 1 Brooke as HeartRate.png|As a Superhero - HeartRate Corsage.jpg|Wedding corsage for friends Trivia * Brooke is shown on the cover of LoveHacks, Book 1. ** However, unlike every other character on the cover, Brooke is wearing an outfit (denim shirt) on the cover that she does not wear throughout the book (her gym attire), or at all. * She bears a resemblance to actress Eloise Mumford. * She is allergic to puppies. * The high-end gym she works at is called Solstice. * She is from Appleton, Wisconsin. * In ''Book 1'', Chapter 9, Cole described her as having a "sphere of prettiness", a theory that states people are nice to Brooke because she is attractive. The sphere is said to have a range of 30 feet by Cole and Mark. ** Horatio thought up of the concept as an "aesthetic aura", albeit Cole came up with the current name. * She came up with the name 'Krooke' as both her and Keo's ship name. * According to the selection of choices for Truth and Truth in Book 2, Chapter 17: ** Her favorite TV show is The Crown & The Flame. ** She is terrified of bad wigs. ** Her favorite drink is her signature Tequila Sunrise. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'LoveHacks' Characters Category:Playable Characters